The present disclosure relates generally to toy vehicles with on-board electronics, and more specifically to toy vehicles incorporating electronics to record and display data related to the performance of the toy vehicle.
Examples of known toy vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,800,329, 2,896,708, 3,546,668, 3,618,397, 3,652,937, 3,942,114, 4,237,648, 4,247,107, 4,265,047, 4,280,300, 4,292,758, 4,330,127, 4,349,196, 4,364,566, 4,479,650, 4,451,911, 4,946,416, 4,964,837, 5,306,197, 5,637,996, 5,692,956, 5,855,483, 5,928,058, 6,155,928, 6,200,219, 6,293,798, 6,354,842, 6,461,238, 6,688,985, D426,215, D492,685 and published U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. US2001/0045978, US2002/0142701, US2002/0187725, US2003/0188594, US2004/0032395, US2004/0077285, US2004/0224740, US2005/0064936, WO199615837, WO2002078810, WO2004033247. The disclosures of all of these patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference.